fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Xander
Xander (マークス Mākusu, Marks in the Japanese version) is a playable character in Fire Emblem: Fates. He is the eldest child of the Nohr royal family. He is voiced by Katsuyuki Konishi in the Japanese version. Profile Xander is the eldest child of five in the Nohrian royal family and the child of king Garon and the first queen, Ecatarina. He eventually received another younger sibling when the Avatar was adopted into the family. Although taciturn, he has an honest personality. For the sake of the kingdom, he follows his father's intentions and cares deeply for his siblings. He wields Siegfried, a sword wreathed in dark flames. He has the services of Pieri and Lazward. If he achieves an S-Support, he will have a son named Siegbert. Xander sincerely loves his siblings, but he distances himself from them because he has the responsibility of being the eldest prince. Unlike Ryoma, he was born with no special talents. He had an introverted personality and weak physical abilities. As a result, he trained extremely hard to reach a level to wield a legendary weapon, Siegfried. Because he couldn't make a public speech without being pressured, he used to pretend that he was speaking in front of a pile of carrots. He still does that, but that habit is now only reserved for people whose behaviors he can't stand. His supports with Lazward show that he does not like taking in retainers that he doesn't know. The only reason Xander made him a retainer was that Garon had ordered him to, and was surprised at his strength and almost lost his duel. In addition, he reveals to him that, prior to the events of Fates, he had two other retainers that were serious and loyal to him, but died protecting him during a battle against Hoshido. It is also suggested in the Paradise Scramble DLC that he cannot swim. He has the best handwriting out of everyone in the army. His birthday is October 27. Birthright At the end of Chapter 6, after the Avatar has chosen to side with Hoshido, Xander tries to change the Avatar's mind, stating that, while it was true that they were not related by blood, Xander considered them to be a precious sibling, even though they were born from the Hoshidan Royal Family. However, the Avatar refuses, saying that they are now fully aware of the person King Garon is, informing Xander of what happened when they arrived at Hoshido, calling Garon the root of all the evil that has transpired. Xander becomes hostile, saying that his father could not be evil. The Avatar tries to convince Xander to side with Hoshido, in order to defeat Garon. Xander calls them a traitor, and attacks them. He tells the Avatar to face him, and as his sibling, strike him down. The Avatar refuses to attack and is swiftly overpowered by Xander, who tells them that he will take them back to Nohr to cleanse whatever manipulation has come over them. After they continue to refuse, Xander decides to kill them as their sibling, but Ryoma steps in at the last second and saves them. Xander fights the Avatar several times throughout the story. In Chapter 26, his retainers tell him that the Hoshidan forces are getting closer and wish to counterattack them, but he refuses, telling them to stay in his room instead. Xander tells his retainers that he wants to settle this with a duel between him and the Avatar, to prevent any unnecessary deaths on either side, despite their protests. Throughout the duel, Xander unleashes multiple devastating strikes, putting the Avatar on the defensive. However, just before dealing the final blow to the Avatar, Elise runs in and jumps in front of Xander's attack, taking the full force of the attack. Xander quickly cradles his little sister as she pleads with her brother to end the war peacefully. As tears well up in his eyes, Elise dies in his arms. Lazward and Pieri appear and blame the Avatar for Elise's death, but Xander tells them that it wasn't their fault. Xander attempts to send his retainers away, but they tell him that they have decided to protect him and called the troops, to his disappointment as he wanted to avoid getting them involved. As a result of Elise's death, Xander becomes grief-stricken, refusing to attack the Avatar unless attacked and dealing no damage from his retaliatory attack. After being defeated by the Avatar or their allies, he has a final conversation with the Avatar, telling them to stop Garon before dying. The Avatar mourns his death and promises to defeat Garon to end the war and prevent more deaths. He later appears as a hallucination by the Avatar in Chapter 28. Conquest At the end of Chapter 6, after the Avatar has chosen to side with Nohr, Ryoma will grow confused and shocked at their decision, asking why the Avatar has chosen to side with Nohr rather than their birthplace. The Avatar states that they cannot betray the family they have made in Nohr. Xander smiles at his sibling's decision, stating that it is true that they do not share the same blood, their bonds are real, and considers them family nonetheless. He tells the Avatar that their father will be happy when they see has come home, but Ryoma questions that, asking if he is aware of what occurred when the Avatar came to Hoshido, saying that the blade Garon gave him exploded, and were it not for Mikoto, they would have been killed. Xander asks if that is true, to which the Avatar confirms, stating that they must return to Nohr if they are to learn the truth. However, Ryoma then says that he cannot let that happen, and attacks the Avatar, though Xander defends, and states that if he continues any further, he will show Ryoma no mercy. After the battle, Xander and his siblings return to the castle, where Garon is pleased to learn about his son's exploits. Xander informs him that the Avatar has returned safe and sound, but later displays worry when Garon grows suspicious of their return, knowing that they have learned of their true origins. Iago hints that they might be a spy for Hoshido, though Xander lies and tells them that the Avatar single-handedly fought off the Hoshidan army, and Ryoma. Iago and Garon are still suspicious, and grows more worried when the Avatar asks his father if he knew about what happened back at Hoshido when the Ganglari exploded. Garon orders Xander to kill them, much to the shock and horror of the Nohr family, though Garon reconsiders this order when the Avatar offers to kill themselves, rather than have one of their brothers do the deed. To their confusion, Garon asks the god Anankos for a vision, and Xander becomes relieved upon learning that Garon has allowed the Avatar to return to Nohr, but he will only accept them back into the family if they completes the task of suppressing a rebellion in the Ice Tribe. Xander offers some of his troops, but Garon informs him that the Avatar must complete the task alone. Xander grows worried for their safety, despite their assurance that they will be fine, and grows suspicious of his father when he overhears that the Avatar won't die from this task, but will instead know true despair. This causes Xander to send Elise and her retainers, along with the Avatar's childhood friend, Silas, to help them in their task. Revelation Xander interprets the Avatar's refusal to become involved in the war as tantamount to treason, and is utterly unwilling to listen to the Avatar's warnings of a greater threat. However, his trust in Garon is shaken as his father declares he wishes to destroy both Hoshido and Nohr. Though he still sees the Avatar as a traitor even after he joins his forces, he readily admits that Garon has gone mad and that the Avatar is their greatest hope for ending the war. He is the last person out of all the royal siblings to join the Avatar's force. After Anankos is defeated, Xander and Ryoma create a new bond between their countries, and swears allegiance to the Avatar, who is now the ruler of Touma. Personality As the direct successor to the throne of Nohr, it comes without a doubt that Xander is fierce loyal to his country, willing to fight tooth and nail in order to defend it from impending threats. This fact is particularly explicated during the route split in Chapter 6; if the Avatar chooses to side with Hoshido or neither side, he will, deaf to his sibling's pleas to be reasonable and view the situation from their point of view, brand them a traitor and vow to cut them down. While this devotion that Xander displays towards his country is undeniably admirable, he has been portrayed to have taken it to the extremes; despite the dubious ambitions of his his father, Xander continues to follow his orders unquestioningly, believing that each and every one of them is issued for the sake of bringing the country of Nohr glory. This devotion of Xander's is double-layered, however; beneath his apparent belief that Garon's involvement in the war is for the sake of Nohr's future, he also holds a stalwart belief that the king will revert to being the loving father he once was once the war ends to his favour. So strong is this belief of his, Xander has thus proven to be obstinate and intractable in having his opinion swayed, insisting that solid evidence must be presented to prove that Garon's change is permanent. This naive belief of Xander's in turn suggests at a tender side that he is defined by, one that he unhesitatingly displays towards his siblings. This fact is starkly proven through two distinct instances; one in Chapter 7 on the Conquest route, where he, defying his father's orders, sends assistance to the Avatar when he eavesdrops on the truth as to why Garon sent them to the Ice Tribe, and another in Chapter 26 on the Birthright route, where he is crippled with grief after the accidental murder of Elise. In spite of the fact that Xander has been vastly portrayed as a battle-worn individual whose skill with the blade is seemingly unrivalled, his supports with Nyx reveal that contrary to said portrayal, he detests killing and feels immense guilt for having killed so many people, even harbouring suicidal thoughts as a result of his actions. The bond of trust between Xander and his retainers is one that evidently transcends the classic master-servant relationship, where he instead regards them as his bosom companions. This fact is best evidenced through Chapter 26 on the Birthright route, where he becomes fraught with worry and agitation when his retainers outright disobey his orders to save themselves from needless sacrifice. In-Game Base Stats |-|Conquest Chapter 6= |-|Conquest Chapter 16/Revelation Chapter 17= As an Enemy |-|All Difficulties= Chapter 1 - Siblings of Nohr Birthright Chapter 6 - Reaching for the Light |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Birthright Chapter 12 - Reunion in Paradise |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Birthright Chapter 26 - Prince Xander of Nohr |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Revelation Chapter 6 - Sinking Inbetween |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Revelation Chapter 13 - Lost Paradise |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Growth Rates |55% |65% |5% |50% |45% |75% |50% |25% |} * Note: Growth Rates are based on the character in their joining class Supports Romantic Supports *The Avatar (Female) *Azura *Effie *Pieri *Belka *Mozume *Luna *Nyx *Charlotte *Felicia *Sakura (3rd path only) *Hinoka (3rd path only) Other Supports *The Avatar (Male) *Leo *Camilla *Elise *Lazward *Siegbert *Kanna (if Xander is his father) *Ryoma (3rd path only) *Kaze Class Sets 'Standard Sets' |} 'Buddy Sets' |-|All Routes= |} |-|Conquest/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} 'Marriage Sets' |-|All Routes= |} |-|Conquest/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} 'Special Classes' |} Etymology Xander comes from Alexander. Trivia *Xander's official artwork depicts him wielding Siegfried. *Xander was the 2nd most popular male character in the official character popularity poll held on the game's official site. **Xander came 3rd in the character popularity poll and came 4th in the spouse poll, both were issued by Famitsu. **Xander placed 4th in the character popularity poll issued by Nintendo Dream. Gallery Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem if characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters